


Emrys Snape

by kailanyui83



Series: Emrys Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailanyui83/pseuds/kailanyui83
Summary: Chapter five is in the works, but it will be very slow updating cause i have two jobs with very little time off for myself, i will try to update asap but i have other works i need to upload to here with my new Ao3 account as i usually just post to ff.net





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

Dumbledore took all lights out of the lamps so nobody in the neighborhood would see him in his wizarding attire. He stood at Number 4 Privet Drive waiting for Hagrid to arrive with Harry From Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore heard a sound near him, looking down he saw a small tabby cat looking up at him.

"I knew you would be here Professor McGonagall." He said. The cat transformed into a older woman wearing a emerald green dress.

"Good evening Albus, are you really sure you want to leave Harry with these people. I have been watching them all day and they are the worst sort of Muggles I have ever seen." She said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"They are his only living relatives left. He must stay with Minvera." He said as he heard Hargrid coming on Sirius Black's flying motorcycle. Hagrid landed in front of the house, got off the motorcycle with a sleeping Harry Potter in his arm. Walking over to the headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Hagrid handed baby Harry to Dumbledore.

"The lil' tyke fell asleep on the way here." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." Dumbledore said as he laid Harry gently down on the front step of Number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore set the letter explaining why Harry was there on top of Harry's baby blue blanket.

"Let's leave now before anyone sees us." He said then turned and started walking away. McGonagall following him. Hagrid knelt down and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I will miss you little lad." Hagrid said before standing up walking over to the flying motorcycle starting it up flying up and into the night sky.

 

The Next Morning:

 

Petunia Dursley was woken up by her son Dudley cries for food. She got up out of her bed and went into Dudley's room picking him up from his crib. Petunia walked out of her son's room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting Dudley into his highchair. She went to check if the milk man had dropped the milk off yet. Walking over to the front door and opening it looking down she noticed that the milk man had not come yet, but there appeared to be a bundle with a baby boy laying inside it. The baby boy stirred opening it's emerald green eyes staring up at her. It was then that she realized that this baby washer freak of a sister's child and started of to think of ways to get rid of the child.

"Vernon!" Petunia screamed Vernon ran from their room still in his night clothes.

"Petunia what is wrong?" Vernon said as he waddled down the stairs from their room.

"I want you to go and get rid of this child for me!" Petunia snapped at him.

"What child Petunia?" Vernon said confused. Petunia moved away from the door and Vernon saw the baby boy laying on the front step.

"Who's child is it Petunia?" Vernon said still very confused about this.

"It's my freakish sister's child, who must have gotten herself killed other wise the child wouldn't be here." Vernon looked at the child with disgust. He had heard all about Petunia's younger sister and her freakish way. He glared at his wife.

"I am not touching that child, I will not contaminate myself or Dudley." He growled out. "You get rid of him yourself." He snapped walking into the kitchen to cheek on Dudley who started screaming again. Petunia looked down at the boy and roughly picked up the boy not seeing the letter that fell to the ground. She opened the drivers side door and there the boy into the car ignoring the boy's whimpers as he landed on the passenger side. Petunia started the car up and headed for London. After a couple of hours. She reached London and was looking for a place to ditch the boy. Then saw a dark alley near an abandoned store. Stopping the car she grabbed the now sleeping boy and got out of the car. Petunia walked into the alley stopping a little ways in. she dropped the boy ignoring the pained wail the boy made as he hit the cement floor of the alley hard. Petunia left the screaming child and the alley getting back into her car and sped off back to her home in a hurry.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

 

Severus Snape walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London. As he walked a couple blocks to where he had parked his SUV that he owned and heard a child's scream. Shocked he followed the sound of the scream which led him to a dark alley way. Walking a little ways into the alley he followed the sound of the scream which led him to a dark alley way. Walking a little ways into the alley he found the screaming infant laying on the cold cement floor. Severus picked the child up.

"I wonder where your parents are little one." He said with a gentle voice. Severus ran a scan with his wand over the boy and grimaced at what he found. The boy had a bruised back from being thrown to the ground it seemed and one of his little arms were broken which was why he was screaming so much.

"Shh…shh… little one it's alright, I'll get you fixed up and then take you to my home until I can contact your parents." Severus left the alley walking towards his SUV. He looked down at the baby in his arms who had stopped screaming and would let out a little whimper he was jostled too much. As Severus reached his black SUV. He carefully held the baby with one arm while opening the door with the other. Once he was in the car, he carefully switched the boy into the other arm then shut the door and started the car up. as he was driving he decided to take the boy to St. Catherine's which was a combined Wizard's and Muggles hospital. Severus remembered that his friend Damien Yui worked in the Children's ward there.

Driving into St. Catherine's, Severus parked the car behind the emergency room entrance. Getting out of the SUV, he carefully carried the now sleeping child into the Emergency room lobby. Walking up to the nurse at the desk.

"Excuse me is Dr. Yui on duty tonight?" he said calmly. The nurse stared at him with a confused look for a few moments before checking on her computer.

"Yes Dr. Yui is on duty in the children's ward tonight." She said in a kind voice.

"Can you tell me what floor the ward is on?" Severus asked.

"The children's ward is on the 5th floor. I will call and tell Dr. Yui that you are coming up, may I please have your name sir?" she asked.

"Thank you, my name is Severus Snape." He said. The nurse nodded picking up her phone on the desk and dialing the children's ward. After a minute she put the phone down.

"You may go up now Mr. Snape, Dr. Yui is waiting for you, just go down the hall and the elevator is to your left and take it to the fifth floor. Have a nice night sir." She said kindly. Severus nodded and walked down the hallway a little ways and found the elevator. Inside he pushed number 5 on the panel looking down at the boy who was sleeping peacefully finally, he brushed a piece of his hair back, and his eyes widened as he saw a lighting bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Severus almost dropped the child when he realized who exactly he was holding in his arms. He wondered why Harry was not with his last living family, the "Dursley's" as Albus called them, but it seemed that the Dursley's were the reason he found little Harry abandoned in a London alley way. Once the elevator reached the fifth floor the doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator. Turning around he was almost tackled to the ground by his friend.

"Careful Damien you don't want to hurt your newest patient anymore than he already is." Severus smirked as his friend, Damien laughed.

"Long time no see Sev." Damien said then looked down at the little bundle in Sev's arms.

"So what's that little guy's name Sev?" he said. Severus thought for a moment.

"Emrys." He said. Damien raised an eyebrow.

"That's not his real name is it?" Damien asked confused. Severus sighed.

"No, Emrys is not his real name but I don't want this nice quiet hospital to be invaded by reporters if you knew his real name." He said brushing his hand across 'Emrys's' forehead revealing the scar. Damien was shocked.

"Bloody hell!" Damien shouted.

"I see now why you gave him the name Emrys. I kind of feel sorry for the little guy." He said getting a closer look at the boy.

"Where did you find him, because I doubt Dumbledore would let you just take him from where ever he left him." Damien said Severus scowled.

"The muggle family Dumbledore left him with an abandoned him in a alley in London near the Leaky Cauldron." Severus said Damien shook his head and muttered.

"Stupid muggles." He took out his wand and ran a scan on Emrys, frowning as he finished. Severus scowled at Damien.

"What are you frowning at Damien?" he snapped then lowered his voice when Emrys started to stir in his arms.

" I was just thinking about why Dumbledore would leave such an important person with muggles like that." He said.

"Come over to the desk so we can get little Emrys checked in." Damien said walking over to the desk a little ways away from the elevator. Severus followed him.

"Okay."

Damien stood in front of the computer.  
"Name: Emrys Snape. Birth date?" he turned and looked at Severus. "When was he born?" he asked. Snape stood there thinking trying to remember when Dumbledore had told him the boy was born.

"I think Dumbledore said that he was born on July 31st, 1980." He said.

"Okay, birth date: July 31st, 1980, Age: 1 years old. Sex: male, Hospital: St. Catherine's." Damien said as he enter4ed the information into the computer. Once he was done he picked up the tiny bracelet with all the information and snapped it onto Emry's right wrist. "There now that he is all checked in we can get him settled into a room and then I can take a closer look at his arm." He said leading them to a room which had 103 on it.

"This is one of the parent/child rooms, so you and Emrys can stay here tonight because I know you will want to bring him home tomorrow. Unless you are going to give him back to Dumbledore. Which in my opinion is a bad idea." Damien said. Severus looked up at him.

"No I am not giving Emrys back to Dumbledore. I just have to find a way to adopt him without Dumbledore knowing." He said. Damien smirked at him.

"Come in and lay him down on the bed for a moment while I examine his arm." Damien said as he opened the door and walked inside the room. Severus walked into the room behind Damien and laid Emrys down in the middle of the large bed. Damien pulled out his wand again and muttered a bone mending charm. Emrys let out a scream as the charm set the bones in his arm, Severus was over at the bedside instantly running his hand through Emrys' hair trying to calm the crying child down.

"Shh….shh Emrys it's alright…it's all over little one." Severus whispered. Damien conjured a while plaster cast and slipped it on Emrys' left arm making him whimper a little. Damien then conjured some green bandage tape and started to wrap it several times around the top of the plaster all the top to the bottom of the cast where Emrys' litter fingers were sticking out. Cutting the extra tape off Damien stood back and watched Severus calm the child down to the point where he was starting to fall asleep again.

"Severus you can pick him up now and put him into the crib over there." Damien said pointing to the wooden crib where plastic sides instead of bars. Severus stopped running his hand through Emrys once he was fully asleep and picked him up, he walked over and gently placed him in the crib and draped the small blanket over him.

"You should get some sleep to Sev." Damien said pushing Severus towards the bed.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep but you are going to wake me up if Emrys needs anything!" Severus said.

"Sure I will." Damien said smirking.

"You better!" Severus snapped as he took off his robe and kicked his shoes off. He climbed into the bed pulling the covers over his body and within minutes he was out. Damien walked out of the room after he checked on Emrys once more, deciding that he would come back in the morning to check on them both again.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Damien walked into Room 103 after he had checked on the other children in the ward to find Emrys standing in his crib looking around the room and Severus still sound asleep in the bed. Damien walked over to Emrys and picked him up out of the crib.

"Well, Good morning Emrys, how did you get up without waking Severus?" he asked the boy. Emrys looked at him his eyes wide.

"Want Sev'us." He said in a small voice. Damien laughed.

"Okay I'll give you to Severus." He said walking over to the bed and set Emrys on Severus' stomach watching as the boy fell back to sleep happily. A few minutes later Damien started laughing again at the sight waking Severus up. Severus opened his eyes and saw Damien laughing.

"Damien is there some reason you are standing in the room laughing?" Severus asked his voice slurred still from sleep. Damien smirked.

"Shh you'll wake up Emrys, and he just went back to sleep." He said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. Severus blinked then looked down at his stomach and saw Emrys sound asleep. Severus stared at the boy and thought silently to himself, How did he get here? His eyes raised and he met Damien's gaze a confused expression on his face, Damien smiled at his friend and decided to take pity on him.

"He was standing in his crib looking around when I walked in to check on the two of you, so I picked him, and he declared that he wanted you. In fact his exact words were 'want Sev'us', So I brought him over to you and he fell right back asleep the minute he was on your stomach." Damien said his smile turning into a smirk. Severus glanced down at Emrys and smiled slowly.

"Damien how am I going to adopt Emrys without Dumbledore knowing?" he said still watching Emrys sleep. Damien tilted his head to the side and did some quick thinking.

"You should adopt Emrys through a muggle adoption agency first, then we will find a person who doesn't blindly, and foolishly I might add, follow Dumbledore and won't tell Fudge about it." Damien said Severus sighed shaking his head sadly.

"That will be the hardest part to do." He said looking down at the sleeping toddler. Emrys stirred a little then slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at Severus.

"Hungry Sev'us." He said in a sleepy voice. Severus laughed shaking his head.

"Alright Emrys I will get a bottle in a minute." He said. Emrys scowled at him and shook his head.

"No bottle, want cup." Emrys snapped. Damien laughed again shaking his head and pointed a finger at Severus.

"He's already acting just like you Severus." Damien said still laughing. Severus turned his attention to the man, glaring at him.

"You are not helping so just be quiet!" Severus snapped at him. Emrys giggled still on Severus' stomach causing Severus to look back down at him smiling again. Damien smiled and shook his head at the two of them.

"Come on now, I'll show you where the café is so you can feed Emrys and have some breakfast yourself." He said walking towards the door as Severus sat up slowly his arms wrapping protectively around Emrys as he stood up and followed Damien out of the room. Walking down the hall Severus got a good look around the children's ward and he understood what had drawn his friend to the place. They stopped finally in front of a pair of bright red doors with "Kids Café" written above them. Emrys turned his head and stared at Severus wondering why they were just standing there, doors were made to be opened. Then he grinned waving his little hand in front of the doors just as Damien reached to open them. The doors swung open on their own and Damien started, turning his head he looked over to Emrys grinning with his small hand outstretched. Damien shook his head and looked up at Severus.

"You're in trouble now Sev!" Damien said laughing as he walked into the cafe leaving Severus staring at him in confusion.

"What's wrong now Damien?" he asked then spun around completely when the doors slammed shut suddenly behind him.

"Stop playing around Damien." Severus snapped.

"Hey! I didn't do that!" Damien yelled, Severus opened his mouth to yell back when a little hand covered his mouth. Looking down he met emerald green eyes filled with tears.

"I sr'wys I scared you Sev'us." Emrys said in a teary voice. Severus sighed shaking his head.

"Shh…Emrys, it's alright…I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean to scare me." Severus said as he rubbed Emrys' back to calm him down. Then he smirked leaning down he whispered into the toddler's ear making Emrys giggle. Damien narrowed his eyes at the smirk and started to back away from the two of them.

"Sev…what did you tell him…" Damien said still backing away.

"Oh nothing…" Severus said smirking. Severus turned and walked to the counter, Emrys waved at Damien then hid his face into Severus' shoulder. Damien raised his hand to wave back at the boy, but before he was able to he was drenched in ice cold water.

"Ahh! Severus Snape you're a dead man! I can't believe you told Emrys to do that!" Damien snarled as he heard Severus laughing from the other side of the "café".

"This is not funny Severus, I just got pranked by a one and a half year old." Damien snapped.

"Oh but I think that all this is very funny and I am going to go back to Hogwarts and tell all of the Professors that Damien Yui got pranked by a little one and a half year old child." He said smirking as he turned towards the young lady behind the counter. She covered her mouth to hide the giggle that she couldn't suppress.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning sir?" she asked politely.

"I would like eggs, bacon and some toast with a glass of juice." Severus said.

"Okay coming right up, and what would the little sir like?" she asked gently. Emrys looked up at her.

"A cup of milk please." He said in a quiet voice before he hid his face again against Severus. She smiled at him then left to prepare their food. A couple of minutes passed before she came back with a small sippy cup and held it out to Emrys who peeked out to look at her.

"Here you go young sir, one cup of milk." She looked up at Severus.

"May I ask what his name is sir?" she asked. Severus nodded.

"His name is Emrys." He said. She pointed her wand at the green sippy cup and whispered a spell and 'Emrys' appeared on the front of the cup.

"There you go Emrys." She said as she handed the cup over to Emrys who took it. She smiled and walked back to finish making the food. A couple more minutes passed before she came back with Severus' food on a tray.

"Here you go sir." She said as she handed the tray to Severus.

"Thank you." He said and walked over to one of the tables, Emrys on one hip and sat down. He looked over and saw Damien still soaking wet from the prank.

"Damien are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there dripping wet all morning?" He asked then started eating his breakfast, Emrys sitting in his lap sipping out of his cup. Damien shook his head and made his way over to sit next to Severus shaking his head again getting Severus and Emrys wet.

"There now we are even." Damien said with a smirk on his face. Emrys grinned and put his sippy cup on the table and looked at Damien, he waved his hand over himself and Severus and a second later they were completely dry. Damien glared at Severus.

"That is so not fair Severus." He wined. "Emrys come sit on my lap." Damien said. Emrys looked at him and shook his head.

"No, you wet." He said with a smile then he picked up his sippy cup again and when back to drinking.  
After breakfast Severus took Emrys back to the room and cleaned him up dressing him in the outfit he had just conjured being careful with his left arm. Damien walked into the room, dressed in now dry clothes.

"Severus do you have every thing that Emrys needs like a crib, and clothes because you can't just conjure all his clothes. Baby food and every else that a one and a half year old needs?" Damien asked. The only response he got was Severus staring at him.

"I thought as much, so tomorrow morning we will go shopping for baby supplies, and then we will go to that manor of yours that only I know about." Damien said to a still shocked Severus Snape. Damien laughed walking over to Severus and slapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the world of being a parent Sev, you're going to love it." Damien said grinning.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Emrys' eyes shot open and he looked around frantically for Severus. As he sat up he saw his protector sleeping on the big bed across the room. Pulling himself up with one arm, he looked around for a way out of the crib. When he saw that there was no way out, he sat back down, his little eyes tearing up at the fact he found no way to get to Severus. His lower lip quivered and he whimpered, after a moment he burst into a full set of tears.

The crying caused Severus to shoot awake. For a minute he blinked unused to being woken up against his own will he narrowed his eyes and turned over in the bed and saw Emrys crying. Sighing he got out of bed and walked over to him. Patiently and with gentle hands he picked up the boy shocked at how natural and easy it felt to do so.

"Little one what is the matter?" he asked as Emrys continue crying even after being held.

"Emrys what is wrong, did you have a bad dream" Severus said as he held him close to his chest, rocking slightly trying to calm him down. Emrys looked up at him his eyes wide and filled with tears that continued to stream down his face. He hiccupped as he cried, and then let out a shuddering breath.

"The mean lady hurt me " he said almost calmly, then the tears flowed faster and he gave into them again. Severus sighed.

"Shh… Emrys its okay, you don't have to see that lady ever again because you're going to come and live with me in my very big house." he said gently as he rubbed Emrys' back in circles, slowly calming the toddler down. He noted with satisfaction as Emrys finally began to slowly fall back asleep. He froze as he felt the boy shudder in his arms, his breath coming out in shallow gasps and he could actually hear him wheezing for breath.  
Damien walked into the room, he had wanted to look in to make sure both Severus and Emrys were still sleeping, but as he looked around he saw Severus with a worried look on his face.

"Severus is something the matter?" he asked.

"Emrys is breathing really heavy, and he is wheezing as well. " he said concerned. Damien sighed walked over to Severus and listened to Emrys chest with a quick spell.

" It sounds like Emrys has asthma Severus." Damien said in a matter of fact tone of voice. Severus looked confused.

" I thought that wizards couldn't get Muggle illnesses. " he said still confused.

" No people with Magical blood can get Muggle illnesses, it just doesn't happen very often Severus." Damien explained as he walked towards the door. " I'll be right back Severus, I need to see if we have any more Baby inhalers in the storage room Okay?" he said walking out the door without even giving him a chance to reply. Severus sat down on the bed cradling Emrys carefully and waited for Damien to come back.

Damien walked down the hallway, pass the Café and into the storage room. Looking around the room. " Ah ... there it is " he said as he spotted the box he was looking for. Conjuring an emerald green and black baby bag, Damien walked over to the box and pulled it off the self setting it on the floor. Opening the dipper bag, Damien started loading the asthma supplies into it. Leaving one of the baby inhalers out and a couple of the little medicine canisters to give to Severus when he got back to the room. Damien put a bottomless and a weightless charm on the bag as well.  
Once he was done packing the bag, he tapped the side of the box to refill the supplies within. Leaving the room Damien quickly walked back to Room 103. As he walked into the room, he saw Severus sitting on the bed with a very worried look on his face as he looked down at the wheezing baby boy. Damien walked over to Severus with the baby inhaler in his hand. Loading one of the canisters into the end of the inhaler he held it out for Severus to take. 

" Severus put the mask part over Emrys nose and mouth, then push the canister at the other end twice, then the medicine will stay in the tube until Emrys doesn't need anymore Okay" Damien said in a gentle voice. Severus did as instructed watching as the small tube filled with a white sort of mist, Emrys breathing slowly got better. Severus took the mask off of Emrys face when the last of the mist disappeared from the inhaler. Emrys moved a bit in Severus's arms then went right back to sleep a second later.  
Damien took the inhaler out of Severus's hand and set it back into the dipper bag. 

" Now I will take Emrys while you transfigure your clothes back, but leave the robe off were going to Muggle London first then we can go to Diagon Alley" Damien said. He took Emrys from Severus's arms, holding him gently careful of his left arm. Severus picked up his wand off the bedside table and transfigured his clothes back to the Black slacks and Black dress shirt he was wearing last night. " We really need to introduce some color into your wardrobe Sev " Damien said.

After Breakfast they left the hospital, and walked over to Severus's SUV. Putting the baby bag in to the back seat Severus got into the driver's side and got in. Damien carried Emrys over to the passenger side and got in. Severus took Emrys from Damien so he could slide the seat belt over himself. " The first thing we to get you is a car seat for Emrys, You can't keep trying to hold him and drive Severus that's really dangerous" Damien said as he took Emrys back into his arms. Looking down at Emrys, Damien saw that the little boy was still asleep in the little green blanket Severus had wrapped him into keep the child warm in the November weather.

Severus buckled himself then started the car. " Where to first Damien?" Severus asked as he pulled away from the sidewalk and started down the main road. " We should head to the London International Mall, it should have everything we would need for Emrys and maybe some clothes for you Sev" Damien said. Severus glared at Damien. " I do no need new clothes Damien!" he snapped. Damien laughed. " Oh, but you do need new clothes Sev …. We are going to add some color to your wardrobe, even if it's just some dark navy or dark emerald " Damien said. Severus sighed. " Fine do whatever you want Damien, Its not like you're going to actually listen to me anyway " Severus said sulking.

After 30 minutes Severus pulled into the parking garage of the London International Mall. Severus drove up a few levels to level C and pulled into a parking space. Damien got out with Emrys while Severus got out of the driver's side then grabbed the dipper bag from the back seat. After slipping the bag on his shoulder Severus walked around the car and took a sleeping Emrys out of Damien's arms and held him gently. " Where to first Damien?" Severus asked. Damien looked at Severus " We should get you a stroller first for Emrys so you don't have to carry him around in the Mall and you'll also have your hands free to look at things in the stores" Damien said. Severus nods then heads towards the stairs. " Severus, Where are you going?" Damien asked confused.

" I am going to take the stairs down into the Mall Damien, Is there something wrong with that" Severus said annoyed. Damien laughed. " Wouldn't it be easier to take the elevator down right into the Mall instead of going outside just to have to walk back in again" Damien said smirking. Severus scowled " You think your so smart, don't you Damien" he said, but turned and walked towards the elevator with Damien following closely behind. Once they were all in the elevator Severus pushed the 'Ground Floor ' button on the inside panel and waited for the doors to close.

After a minute the elevator reached the ground floor. Severus and Damien stepped out of the elevator after the doors reopened. They walked out into the busy Mall. Severus looked around. " Did we have to come to such a noisy place Damien, I am not going to have any hearing left by the time we leave " Severus said. Damien laughed. " Severus stop your whining, I know you don't like anywhere but your dark and quiet Dungeons or your unplotable mannor. You need to stop acting like a spoiled child and lets go get the things your son needs " Damien said with a annoyed look on his face. Severus sighed and nodded. Damien and Severus walked though the mall silently. " Where is the best to get a stroller Damien" Severus said to break the silence.

Damien glanced up at Severus and smiled. " Will you stop worrying, I am not mad at you Sev" he said laughing at the look of relief that came over Severus's face. " Lets try Babies R' US an American couple that was in the Ward once told me that was a good place to get Baby strollers and Baby supplies" Damien said. Severus nods " Lead the way Damien " he said. While walking though the Mall they passed a store that was very dark inside. Damien smirked " Now there is a store that is just for you Sev, you would make the perfect Goth" Severus looked at the store called 'Hot Topic' and then looked back at Damien with a confused look on his face " Goth?" he said Damien laughed. " Yes Severus a Goth is what Muggle Americans call people ware all black all the time and have very pale skin" Damien said. 

Severus scowled at him " How would that make me a Goth Damien?" he questioned.

Damien laughed. " Lets see… You have very pale skin, you wear black all the time including the summer that is what would make you the perfect Goth" he said as they walked up to Babies R' US. Severus looked at Damien

" Lead the way Mr. Expert on Children" he said. Damien smirked and walked into the store first with Severus coming behind him. Damien walks over to a young girl with a pink shirt that said Babies R'US on it. " Excuse me miss" he said. The girl turned and smiled at him " Hello sir did you need help finding something?" she said kindly. " Yes, you see my friend here just adopted a baby boy and does not know what to get for a child, as he works with pre-teens and teens throughout the year" Damien said. The girl smiled. " Well then you have come to the right place" she said kindly. " Is your friend here with you sir?" she asked.

Damien smiled. " Why yes he is right here" he said and looked next to him " Or he was a minute ago" he mumbled. The younger worker laughed. Damien turned around and saw Severus a little ways away looking at some toy that Emrys had grabbed and was playing with it. " Severus could you come over here please" Damien said. Severus looked up from Emrys, nodded then came over. " Yes Damien" Severus asked. " This young lady has some questions for you about Emrys." He said. The young worker smiled at Severus " Hello Sir, Your friend here said that you need some help finding things for your son" she said kindly. Severus smiled at the young lady. " Yes, I do need some help, I don't know what to buy for someone Emrys's age" Severus said. " Well I can help you there sir, how old is your son sir?" she asked. " Emrys is 1 ½ years old" Severus said. The girl nodded. " So, eighteen months then" she said to herself. What would you like to look at first sir?" she said. Severus looked confused. " Strollers and carriers please miss" Damien said seeing the confused look on Severus' face. " Okay, come this way Sirs'" she said then led them though the store over to where they carried the strollers and Baby carriers. Damien looked up at Severus " Do you have the supplies for you to take Draco for overnight or longer". " No I don't, I guess I have to get two of everything also I just remembered that Narcissa asked me to take Draco till after New Year's" Severus said. Damien smirked " You will have to get all new clothes for Draco as well as I do not think the Malfoy's will supply you anything for Draco especially any of the 'muggle' clothes we are buying for Emrys" Damien said. Severus just nodded.

The girl turned to them as the reached their destination. " What kind of stroller do you need Sir?" she asked kindly. Severus smiled at her. " I need one that fits two children as I am also taking in my godson for a while" he said. She nodded then walked over to one of the displays. " This stroller here has room for two, also one child could be sitting up front and one child can either sit up or lay down as the back seat folds back fully." she explained to them. Severus looked at it for a minute then looked at Damien " I think it would be a good choice Severus, but it is up to you to make that decision" Damien said. Severus nodded then after another minute he told the young woman that he would take this one.

After paying for the stroller. Severus sat Emrys in the front seat, buckled him, then followed Damien and the young lady to the clothes area of the store. Damien looked at Severus " Now, no there will be no buying all black clothes for Emrys, even if that seems to be your favorite color Sev" he said smirking. Severus glared at his friend. " I was not going to buy Emrys or Draco all black clothes Damien!" he said scowling. The young employee smiled at their antics. " Sir your son is 18 months, How old is the other child that will be in your care?" she asked. " He is the same age only he was born in the beginning of June instead of the end of July". The girl nodded then led them towards the 12-18months section of the infant clothes.

About an hour or two later Severus and Damien were walking out of the store weighted down with bags. Severus had put his in the bag of the stroller and on the handles. They walked into the Men's Bathroom checking to see if it was empty. Damien started to shrink all their purchases with his wand, putting them in Emrys' baby bag, While Severus had conjure a small changing table and was dressing Emrys in a green jumper, black jeans and green and white little trainers. As they walked out of the bathroom Severus looked at Damien " Is that all we have to get in this place Damien?" Severus asked scowling. Damien laughed. " Tired of this place already Sev" he said laughing. Severus glared at him. " Hey Sev, Dumbles isn't going to start wondering where his Potions Master went is he?" Damien asked. Severus smirked " No I told him I would be gone for a while and would inform him when I got back" Severus said.

" Well that is good because it is going to take us a couple days to get everything done" Damien said. " Are we quite ready to leave now" Severus said in an annoyed tone. Damien laughed again. " Yes Severus we can leave, but we have one more place in London we need to go" he said as they reached the elevator to the parking garage. " Where else do we need to go in London other than Diagon Alley Damien?" Severus asked a couple minutes later as they had left the elevator and heading towards the car.

" You will see Sev" Damien said.

Once they had reached the car Damien un-shrunk one of the baby carriers and buckled it into the left side of the middle seat right behind the driver's seat. " Severus sit in the back with Emrys, I am driving because you do not know the way there" he said buckling Emrys into the carrier. " Where are we going Damien" Severus asked again. " You will know when we get there Sev, so get into the car," he said. Severus scowled at him then got into the back with Emrys. Damien put the Stroller in the way back then jumped into the Driver's side.

After 30 minutes of driving Damien pulled up to the gates of a large Mansion " Damien for the last time where are we!" Severus said annoyed. " We are at one of the old Yui Estates" Damien said. " Yes, but why are we here?" Severus asked. " We are here to ask my Brothers a favor." He said. Severus sighed. Damien rolled down the window and reached out to press the little red button on the metal box outside his window. " Hey Rian, Dy can someone please open the gates for me" " Ian is that you?" Came a voice through the box. " Yes Dy, can you please open the gates" Damien said. " Sure once sec" Dylan said through the box. The gates in front of Damien started to swing open till Damien was able to pull the car through and head up the driveway as the gates closed behind them.

When Damien pulled up to the front of the mansion there was two identical men standing there to greet them. " Damien you should have told us that you were going to come an visit" one of them said as Damien stepped out of the car. Damien laughed " I know I should have Rian but where is the fun in that" he said. Severus got out of the car holding Emrys in the carrier and stood next to Damien. " Oh My God! Severus Snape has a child!" Dylan shouted pointing at Severus. " That wasn't very nice Dylan" Dorian scolded. Damien laughed at his Brothers antics. " Rian I need a favor" Damien said.

Dorian smirked at Damien " Okay what did you do now Ian" Dorian said laughing. Damien smirked back at his brother. " Oh, Nothing just decided to hide the Lights Savior right under their noses" he said. " Lights Savior? … No you can't be telling me that the child that Severus Snape is holding is Harry Potter!" he nearly shouted. Damien nodded then took Emrys out of the carrier and into his arms. " I would like you to meet Emrys Snape or otherwise known as Harry Potter" he said then laughed at his brothers' shocked faces. Emrys gave the brothers a small wave.

" I need the Bloodlines Potion you invented Dorian, the one that mixes the bloodlines together instead of replacing one as the regular adoption potion does." He said. Dorian blinked then laughed. " I still can't believe the two of you are doing this, but I will still help you… so lets get inside before Emrys gets sick" he said then walked back into the Mansion. Damien put Emrys back into the carrier then followed his brothers inside with Severus closely behind. " Ian is it only the twins that live here?" Severus asked. " No they turned it into a Children's Home/School, that is why you don't see any children around because they are still in classes and the younger ones are in the Daycare Center" he explained. Severus was shocked " You would never think that this was a Children's Home from the outside" Severus said. Damien laughed. " If you two are done talking we can go into my Office" Dorian said motioning them inside.

Dorian sat down behind his desk " Your lucky I have some of that potion in stock because it takes a week to brew some more" he said. Dylan walked into the Office with a vial in his hand " Here is the potion Rian, I have Mess hall duty see you later" he said handing Dorian the vial then walking out of the room heading towards the Mess Hall. " Now this little guy needs to take this, then the changes will begin. But I need your finger for a moment Severus" Dorian said getting up and walking over to them. Taking Severus's hand he made a small cut on one of Seveus's fingers with his wand and held the cut over the vial watching as several drops of Severus' blood fell into the vial. Dorian healed the cut then handed the vial to Damien then went back to his desk. Severus settled Emrys in one of Damien's arms. Damien looked at Emrys " Okay Emrys will you take this for me, then Severus can be your real daddy and no can take you away from him, though I am sure your daddy's boss will try his hardest to do so" he said down to the boy.

Emrys looked back at Severus who nodded his head gently reassuring Emrys that it was okay to take the potion. He turned back and looked at Damien and smiled. Emrys took the potions vial in his little hands and tipped the potion so that it started to pour into his mouth. After a couple minutes the potion was gone and Emrys eyes were slowly closing. Damien handed him back to Severus. Severus sat down on the couch that was up against the wall in the office and waited for the changes to begin.

Severus watched as Emrys became more narrow, he grew a little longer in length, but the biggest change was Emrys' hair which now was a little longer and had lost the messy look that all potter males are born with, also he had deep red highlights going evenly through his hair. " Should he have changed this much Dorian? … He doesn't look anything like a potter now" Severus asked concerned.  
Dorian laughed " Yes Severus, he should change that much. The potion makes the child take on the adoptive father's looks. It doesn't matter if he doesn't look like a Potter now because I am sure he will have some Potter traits that you will see as he grows up, Plus it is all the more easier to fool Dumbledore if he looks like a Snape than a Potter." He said Damien smirked " Yeah I got the pleasure to in the path of one of those Potter traits his 'prankster side'" he said looking at Severus who was laughing.

Dorian and Dylan (who had just walked back into the room) laughed. " Did I just hear that our Big Brother was pranked by a little baby boy" Dylan said then was drenched head to toe in ice cold water. " Damien!" Dylan shouted. " What is this blame Damien day! Severus did the same thing this morning!" he said glaring at his brother. " I didn't do it Dylan, it was the little prankster over there" he said pointing to Emrys " Apparently he does not like being called a baby" he said looking at his drenched brother. Damien looked at Severus who trying not to laugh at what Emrys had done. Emrys had woken up and had a little scowl on his face from what Dylan had said.

" Severus, Emrys will probably have your height as well" Dorian said " That's good to hear" Severus said. " Oh, one more thing, Emrys will not require glasses unless for reading. Okay" Dorian said. Severus nodded then looked down at Emrys who was still scowling, he laughed. " Emrys are you hungry?" he asked the scowling child. Emrys stopped scowling and looked up at him " Yesh" he said then looked up again " Im a big boy, No baby!" Emrys demanded pointing to himself. Severus laughed again " Yes Emrys, You are a ' Big Boy' not a baby" he reassured the child. " Dorian is there anywhere I can get Emrys something to eat" Severus asked.

" Yes the Daycare" Dorian said then turned to his twin " Dylan are all the children back in their classes or somewhere away from the Daycare at least, Because it would be unfair to them to see Severus walking around with Emrys, they will think he is here to adopt another child" Dorian said. Dylan sighed " Yes the only out are the older ones that have a free period or are getting ready for their after school jobs" Dylan said.

Dorian nodded. "Lets go then, Oh and Damien you are going to say hello to your niece and nephews right?" Dorian said as he walked towards the door of the office. Severus looked at Damien " When were you going to tell me you were an uncle Ian" Severus said. Damien sighed " I don't know Sev, I haven't been an uncle for very long time. Dorian and Dylan's children that they adopted are only three years old" Damien said. Severus nodded. The twins laughed at Severus' reaction.

When they reached the Daycare, everyone walked in. One of the women working there walked over to them. " Well if it isn't the Yui brothers all back together again" she said then gave them each a hug. Turning to Severus " Who might this young man be?" she asked. Damien laughed " this is Severus Snape, Anne he is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts" Damien said. Anne smiled " The Old Dumbles let you out of the castle" she said.

Severus laughed, " Yes the old coot let me leave" he said. " So twins are you here to see your children or you just here to show off Severus's child" Anne asked. " We are here to see them, feed Emrys and see any new arrivals that you have here" Dorian said. " New Arrivals?" Anne asked then her eyes widened " Oh, we did have one little boy arrive today his grandmother said that she was to old to raise him" she said then walked over to one of the cribs and picked up a chubby little boy then walked back over to them " This is Neville LongBottom everyone" she said. Severus's eyes widened " Neville Longbottom! How did he survive the attack on his home? I heard that his parents were cursed to insanity" he said. " Yes it was a very tragic event, but little Neville was hidden away pretty well by Alice before the Death Eaters stormed the house" she explained.

Severus nodded and set the Carrier and the baby bag one of the tables. Opening the baby bag Severus took out Emrys's cup. " Do you mind if I take some milk, so I can feed Emrys " Severus asked. Anne smiled " of course I won't mind Severus, I was just going to feed the other youngsters as well" Anne said.

Three children ran up and tackled Dylan and Dorian " Hi Daddy!" the shouted. Dorian picked up his son " Severus meet Dominic Yui" he said. " Hello Dominic" Severus said. Dominic smiled at Severus then looked at Emrys " what is his name?" the little boy asked. " His name is Emrys, Dominic" Severus said gently. The little boy's eyes lit up " Hi! Emrys, my name is Dominic and those are my cousins Adri and Arri" he proclaimed. Dylan's children Adrian and Arriana smiled up at Emrys. Emrys smiled at them, then whimpered when the sippy part of the cup hit his gums. Severus looked down at Emrys " Emrys what is wrong" he said as Emrys continued to whimper. Anne walked back over while the other women were feeding the other children.

" May I take Emrys for a moment Severus" Anne asked. Severus look at her for a moment then let her take Emrys from his arms. " Yui twins go feed your children, Damien go with them" she said as she held the crying Emrys in her arms. As the Yui Brothers walked away Anne smiled down at Emrys " Now what seems to be the problem young man" asked the child gently. Anne pulled the sippy cup gently out of Emrys mouth. " Open wide for me child I want to see how many teeth you have" she said. Emrys slowly open his mouth show that he had his front and bottom set of teeth. Anne took her pinky finger and ran it across Emrys mouth, but stopped as the boy whimpered as she touched his back gums.

" Ah, it seems that young Emrys here is getting his back set of teeth in Severus" she said then walked over to a small Fridge with Emrys. Opening it with one hand Anne reached in and pulled out a blue teething ring, After closing the fridge Anne handed the teething ring to Emrys " here you go Emrys, put this in your mouth it with help with the pain" she said gently. Emrys took the teething ring from Anne and put it into his mouth whimpering a bit when the cold ring touched his back gums, then smiled up at Anne. Anne smiled back at him then reached up into the cupboard above the fridge and pulled out a small jar.

Anne walked back over to Severus. " Emrys is getting the last of his baby teeth in so it might be quite painfully for him if something hits his back gums." She said then handed the small jar to Severus " This for his gums when they start to hurt him, just rub some of this on his gums and it should numb them for several hours" she said. Anne gave Emrys back to Severus after he had put the small jar away in the baby bag. " Thank you Anne" Severus said as he took Emrys back into his arms again. " You're welcome Severus" she said smiling at him.

Anne looked at Emrys with a confused look " Severus has Emrys started to walk yet?" she asked. Severus looked at her blankly " Ah, I do not know if Emrys can walk yet, I have been carrying him sense I got him." Severus said. " Well put him down on his feet so we can see if he can stand, most children at his age are already walking or start to at two years." She said. Severus put Emrys down on his feet in front of him. He let go of Emrys, but kept his hands near incase Emrys fell. Emrys swayed a bit, but stayed upright. " Now lets see if he can walk, as he has the standing part down" Anne said.

Severus knelt down next to Emrys " Emrys lets go see Ian okay" he said gently taking Emrys little hand and stood up, then he took one step forward and watched as Emrys took a few wobbly steps to catch up with him, then kept going pulling Severus along with him. When they reached the table where the Yui brothers sat with their children, Severus let go of Emrys hand and watched him wobble over to Damien. " Damien Look!" Severus said loudly. Damien jumped at Severus' loud voice and looked up at him " Severus why are you yelling?" he asked then something hit his legs. Damien looked down to see 

Emrys smiling up at him. " Well, how did you get over here" Damien asked the boy. " He walked over obviously" Severus said smirking at him.

" You're such a big boy Emrys" Damien said as he pulled the boy up on his lap. " Should we continue our shopping trip?" Damien said smirking knowing how much Severus hated to shop for anything but potions supplies. Severus glared at him " If we must" Severus said scowling. " Before you leave Severus I have some paperwork to give you for Emrys and your godson Draco" " For Draco? why would I Need paper work on him?" Severus asked confused " Damien told me that you were taking Draco for the Malfoy's until after New Year's so I want to have you fill out some papers that will show that you are Draco's guardian if something should happen to his parents or they decide to stay away longer than they planned." Dorian said. " If I must, but I still don't see the point in filling out guardianship papers for Draco when his parents would never let me have full guardianship of Draco" Severus said still confused.

Emrys looked up at Damien " Ian I a big boy!" the boy proclaimed loudly. Damien looked down at Emrys surprised " Yes Emrys, you are a big boy and a smart one as well." Damien said. Damien stood up with Emrys in his arms " Well lets go to the office now so we can finish our shopping before Severus changes his mind" Damien said. Severus glared at Damien again. The Yui brothers said goodbye to the children then they all headed back to Dorian's office.

" Severus why don't you sit at my desk, so you will have a surface to write on as I give you the papers for you to fill-out or sign" Dorian said after they entered the office again. Severus nodded and went to sit at the large desk in the middle of the room. Dorian walked around his desk and opened the small fridge that was behind his desk, taking some drinks out for him, Severus and Damien. Also he took out a tiny bowl with a lid for Emrys. Dorian walked over Damien who still held Emrys. Dorian handed Damien one of the drinks and the bowl as Damien sat down on the couch with Emrys " the bowl has some biscuits for Emrys in it Okay" he said then walked over to the large black filling cabinet over in the corner of the room. Opening the bottom drawer Dorian pulled out two file folders filled with all of the muggle paperwork and wizarding paperwork that Severus would need.

Dorian set the folders in front of Severus " Okay Severus there is two types of forms here in these folders. There is the Muggle paper work like the Adoption forms for Emrys and Draco, Don't say anything Severus just fill it out and sign" he said when Severus started to Protest. " The Adoption forms will not go into affect unless something happens to Lucius and Narrcissa Malfoy or they give you permission to raise Draco because they can't or just plain don't want to, the next set of muggle forms are to make you, Emrys and Draco Muggle citizens of England just incase you have to hide or if you live at your Uncle's for a long period of time as he lives in the muggle world even though he is a wizard, those forms will give you all the credentials you need to live in the muggle world if you so choose., the other type of forms are the Wizarding Forms that I think you can fill out on your own, I will help you will the muggle paperwork." Dorian explained to the very confused Severus Snape.

While Severus and Dorian was filling out all the paperwork Dylan was sitting over with Damien and Emrys. " I still can not believe you are still going to hide the Lights Savior right in front of Dumbledore's nose" Dylan commented to his brother as he watched Dorian help Severus fill out everything. Damien laughed " Severus lost all resentment he had for the child savior when he found him abandoned in that alley near the Leaky Cauldron" Damien said. Dylan blinked " So that's what happen to the little guy, I was wondering why he had a cast on his arm" Dylan said. " Yes, I was waiting for one of you to ask about Emrys cast, Severus thinks that Emrys little arm broke from being thrown on the hard cement ground so hard" Damien said. Dylan just shook his head at the thought of someone being so cruel to a child.

After almost 30 minutes Dorian and Severus were finally done with all the paper work. Damien said goodbye to his brothers, while Severus got Emrys settled in his carrier again. Severus put the file folders into the baby bag then slipped the bag on his shoulder while he picked up Emrys in the carrier with the other hand. They left Dorian's office heading towards Severus's car out front. Once they reached the car Severus Buckled Emrys' carrier into the back passenger side seat, then Severus and Damien got into the Front seats. Severus started the car up then started to head towards Charring Cross Road where Diagon Alley was located

Almost an hour later they reached Charring Cross Road. Severus parked a couple blocks from the old abandoned shop that housed the Leaky Cauldron. Severus and Damien got out of the car. Damien went to the back of the SUV and pulled out the stroller that Severus had bought this morning. While Severus opened the back passenger door and started to dress Emrys for the cold November weather, as the Alley was not in-closed as the mall was.

Damien opened up the stroller and pushed up towards Severus, who had just finished putting a hat on Emrys that covered his forehead nicely including his lighting Bolt scar that hadn't disappeared when Emrys was given the Bloodlines Potion. Severus picked Emrys up into his arms as Damien stopped in front of them with the stroller. " Damien you know that people will frown apon that stroller in the Alley" Severus said. " I know Severus, but some muggle things are quite useful and you must ignore what other people think about you using muggle things Sev, Besides I think that people would also frown apon you owning this nice SUV here as well." Damien said. Severus scowled at him " point taken" he said.

Severus pulled up the backseat of the stroller, then set Emrys into it. After buckling Emrys in they set off towards the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked in a tall man with long platinum blond hair walked over to them with a child in his arms. " Severus may I have a moment of your time" he said sneering at Damien. " Lucius what are you doing here, I am not supposed to pick up Draco for another couple days" Severus said. Lucius scowled at him.

" Sorry to inconvince you Severus, but Narrcissa and I are leaving the country for a undetermined amount of time and thought you should be inform of this change" he said. Severus glared at Lucius " So you expect me to raise your son, surly you know that I would not raise Draco the way you would have wanted. Are you sure you want to entrust Draco to me still?" he said as he walked over to Lucius and took Draco into his arms. Lucius scowled at Severus. " Of course I would still entrust Draco to you Severus, you are the boy's godfather" he said. Severus smirked " Well, Good Day Lucius, I have things I must do before I return to Hogwarts" Severus said walking over to the stroller where Emrys was peaking his head out. Lucius turned to leave when he saw Emrys.

" Severus who is that" Lucius demanded. Severus ignores him and put Draco in the front seat of the stroller buckling him in. Lucius walked over " Who is that Severus" Lucius snapped then looked down at draco " Do not put my son in that muggle contraption Severus, why do you even have that thing at all" Lucius snapped Severus stood up and looked Lucius straight in the eye " Do not yell Lucius you will scare Emrys" Severus said " Emrys!" Lucius shouted. " I told you-" Severus started but stopped when he heard a whimper from the stroller. Severus sighed then reached in and took Emrys out of the stroller. 

" Its okay Emrys, Lucius did not mean to scare you" he said gently.

Emrys looked up at him " Daddy hurts" Emrys said with his little hand on his chest. Severus glared at Lucius then went for the baby bag pulling out Emrys inhaler. Severus shook the inhaler twice then pushed the canister down twice then slipped the mask over Emrys' nose and mouth. " There now Emrys breath in it will make your chest stop hurting" he said gently then continued to glare at Lucius. " I think you should leave Lucius before you cause anymore problems" Severus snapped. " Why do you have so many muggle things Severus" Lucius questioned. " Because they are useful, and my son needs this particular device for his asthma Lucius" Severus snapped. Lucius glared at Severus then stormed out the door.

Severus looked at Damien " Can you un-shrink some clothes for Draco, while finish giving Emrys is treatment?" he asked. Damien nodded and pulled out some tiny clothes from the baby bag. Damien waved his wand over the clothes whispering the spell to enlarge them. " Sev lets go into the bath room to change Draco" he said. Severus nodded and started to walk towards the bathroom with Emrys. " Tom can we use your bathroom please?" Damien asked. Tom looked up from the bar and smiled at Damien " Sure Dr. Yui" Tom said tossing Damien the key. " Thanks Tom, See you later" Damien said catching the key, then went to catch up with Severus pushing Draco in the stroller.

In the bathroom Damien conjured a changing table for Draco. Damien took Draco out of the front of the stroller and layed him down on the table. " Damien is it suppose to take this long to work?" Severus asked as Damien started to un-dress Draco. Damien looked back at Severus " Yes, it is probably all the magic around us, kid their age should not have a lot of magic around them, it overloads their cores that are just starting to expand" Damien explained as he re-dress Draco in warmer winter muggle clothes that they had brought for the boys. Damien sat Draco up on the table, slipping some sliver and black trainers on the boy's feet, then slipped Draco's arms into a sliver and black jacket with dragons on it. Lastly Damien slipped a sliver hat like Emrys over his small head.  
Severus pushed the back seat of the stroller down all the way then layed Emrys down inside and pulled the green blanket Damien had left in there over the fast asleep boy. Damien set Draco in the front seat buckling him in. Then they all left the bath room.

Once in Diagon Alley, Severus and Damien headed for Madam Pepita's Little Wizards Shoppe deciding to get the children's wizarding supplies first before restocking their supplies. As they walked in they were greeted by a kind looking lady " Hello gentlemen, Welcome to my Shoppe, How may I help you today?" she asked kindly. " We are in need of supplies for two 1 ½ year old boys so that they may safely stay in my Potions classroom and my chambers at Hogwarts." Severus stated.

Madame Pepita smiled at Severus then walked over to them and peared into the stroller to glance at the small sleeping child and smiled gently at Draco. " It has been a long time since I have had any Hogwarts Professors come into my Shoppe, I have just what you need my young Potions Professor" she said kindly then began to lead them personally through the Shoppe picking out everything she thought Severus would need. After two hours of being led around the Shoppe they finally made it to the checkout counter.

" You did not need to escourt us around Madame" Severus said as he paid for the supplies. " It was my pleasure young Severus" she said and laughed at the shocked expression on the young man's face. " Yes Albus has told me a lot about you Severus Snape" she chuckled as Severus paled. " Do not worry young man I will not tell Albus that you have taken Harry Potter from his muggle relatives" Severus scowled at the woman. "I did not take Harry Potter from those retched muggles they abandoned him in London. Also his name is not Harry Potter anymore it is Emrys Snape as he is my son now" Severus said annoyed.

" Well then it is good that you found him then, I think that Emrys suits the boy better than Harry ever did" she said " You will not inform Albus of this Madame, for he will try to take my son away from me if he is inform of this!" Severus growled at her. Madame Pepita walked around the counter and over to Severus cuping his face with her hand. " My, My such a Overprotective father you are already Severus, but don't you worry I will not tell Albus that you have adopted the boy, you have my word young man" she stated staring straight into the man's eyes.  
They left Madame Pepita's after they shrunk the children supplies and set them all in the baby bag, but only after Madame Pepita had reassured Severus that she would not inform Albus that he has Emrys. It took Severus and Damien another couple of hours to restock all the supplies for Hogwarts and the Manor, because Severus did not know if his Uncle had enough supplies for three extra people. Also they had to stop for lunch to feed the Boys.

As they walked towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, Severus heard someone call out his name. Turning around Severus saw the last person he would ever want to see. Remus Lupin was running towards them at full speed. " Snape wait!" Remus said as he got closer. " Lupin what do you want I do not have time for you" Severus sneered.

Remus stopped running once he reached them and stared at Severus then Emrys in the stroller. " What are you doing with Harry Severus Snape!" Remus demanded. Damien eyes widened " Dahm warewolf senses" Severus cursed. " Snape answer me!" Remus' eyes flashed yellow for a second. Severus sighed " I will tell you if you do not go to Dumbledore with the information Lupin" Severus said Remus calmed down a little " Snape I was just on my way to Hogwarts to try to get Dumbledore to let me take Harry out of his muggle relatives home, when I smelt Harry scent" Remus said.

Severus sighed " Fine Lupin I will tell you , Emrys is my son that is why he is with me" Severus said. " Emrys? Why are you calling Harry 'Emrys' Snape that is not his name" Remus asked confused. Severus smirked " His name is no longer Harry Potter it is Emrys Snape now" he said. " Do not tell me that you adopted Harry Snape, You hated James why would you adopt his son!" Remus said. " Moony!" they all turned to see Emrys trying to get out of the stroller. Severus picked up Emrys and held him. Emrys wiggled in Severus' arms " Moony!" he shouted again reaching out for Remus.

" Emrys! Will you please stop moving, or I will not let you see the wolf" Severus said " Moony" Emrys whimpered but stopped moving. Severus sighed then walked over to Lupin " Lupin I will let you hold Emrys and I will permit you to come with us as I am not staying here any longer, Also you are to be careful of his arm as I do not want it injured more than it already is" Severus said calmly as he handed Emrys to Lupin " Hi Moony!" Emrys nearly shouted as he was placed into Remus's arms. " Well hello there Harry did you miss me" Remus said smiling. Emrys scowled at him " No Harry , Me Emrys Moony!" he said still scowling at Remus. Damien laughed at the look on Remus' face. " Yes Remus , Emrys has quickly picked up Severus's bad habits" he said answering the unspoken question. Severus glared at Damien " Bad habits!" he growled. Damien laughed " Yes Sev , Bad habits" he said.

Severus glared at Damien the turned to Lupin " Lets be on our way I would like to leave before Emrys' asthma starts to act up again" he said as he turned around and walked through the entrance way. Remus looked at Damien confused " When did he get asthma , he did not it before" Remus asked. " I will tell you later, now we have to go before Severus leaves without us" Damien said turning and heading through the entrance way Remus following closely behind. Once inside Damien notice that Severus and Draco were not in the pub anymore and quickly led Remus outside.

" Are you quite done Damien so we can leave, we must reach our destination before dark" Severus said scowling. Damien sighed " Severus nothing is going to happen to us if we get there after dark" Damien reassured his friend as he took Emrys out of Remus's arm and set him in the other car seat that Severus had put it while he was waiting for them to come. " Lupin get in between the boys" Severus snapped then got in the driver side and started up the car. Remus and Damien jumped into the car before Severus actually left them behind.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 

"Lupin will you shut up! I will tell you when we reach the town, where we are going" Severus snapped after the hundredth time of the man asking where they were going.

" I wondered how long it would take you to snap from Remus's questioning" Damien said then looked back at Emrys and Draco who were both sound asleep in their car seats.

"Shut up Damien, you are not helping matters." Severus snapped. Damien laughed. After an hour more of driving they reached a small town that looked closed off from the rest of the world.

"Is this a muggle town or a wizarding town" Remus questioned. Severus glared at Remus through the mirror "It is a muggle town Lupin, Now stop you questioning till we have reached our destination" Severus snapped.

After several minutes they reached the end of the town, but the road continued on through a vast forest that looked like it went on for miles.

"Is it really safe to go in there Snape?" Remus asked.

Severus smirked at Remus through the mirror "What is the problem Lupin, I would have thought you would feel right at home in this forest, being the wolf that you are" he said.  
Damien glared at Severus "Behave Severus, Now tell where we are going , so we can pass through the wards and be on our way" Damien said.

Severus glared back at Damien "Lupin we are going to the Prince estate, Also I do not why I am doing this, but you are welcome to stay at the Manor with the boys and I as long as you do not inform Dumbledore of your whereabouts or who is with you, If you can do this I will allow you to help me raise the boys" Severus said. Remus just nodded still in shock of what Severus had just said. Severus stepped on the gas then started through forest.

After twenty minutes of driving Severus pulled into a clearing. Severus turned his head towards Remus "Welcome to Prince Castle Lupin" he said.

"Prince Castle? I thought you said that we were going to Prince Manor?" Remus asked confused. Severus smirked "They are one in the same Lupin; I just prefer to call it a Manor instead of a Castle." He said.

Severus started to drive up the gravel pathway that went through the clearing. After a couple of minutes they could start to see the Castle off in the distance. Remus's eyes widened "Snape this place is bigger than Hogwarts itself" he said shocked as Severus pulled up to the front bridge. Severus brought the car across the large stone bridge and into the courtyard of the Castle.

Severus parked the car in a stable like structure that had one other car in one of the stalls. "Damien can you get the Stroller out the back, Lupin take Emrys out after you get out of the car" he said.

Damien and Remus nodded and got out of the car then Severus got out of the driver's side and got Draco out of his car seat. Damien walked over to the back of the car and pulled the cargo door open and pulled out the stroller. After he had opened the stroller and pushed the second seat flat, he pushed it over to where Severus and Remus was waiting with the boys in their arms. Severus and Remus laid Draco and Emrys into the second seat after Damien had enlarged the seat with his wand.

Severus pushed the stroller up to the large wooden door with Damien and Remus close behind. Severus banged the brass knocker a couple times the stood and waited. A few minutes later one of the large wooden doors were pulled open and an elderly man in a suit stood there " Master Prince the Lord was not expecting you at this time of the year, did something happen at Hogwarts?" the man asked. Severus shook his head "No Kingsley nothing happened at Hogwarts I just need to see my Uncle before I return to the School" he said. "Well then come in and wait in the den while I inform Lord Prince of your arrival" Kingsley said and moved out their way.

Severus pushed the stroller through the opening and head towards the den. Damien and Remus said hello to Kingsley then quickly followed Severus into the Den. Kingsley closed the large door then went to inform his Lord of Severus' arrival. Inside the Den Severus set the stroller near of the couches, then did something totally un-Snape like and launched himself at couch nearest the stroller lounging fully on the couch. Remus stared opened mouth at Severus while Damien just laughed at the look on Remus' face. "Now nephew it is not nice to shock our guests to death" a voice said from the doorway.

An elderly man stood in the door way with a tailored blue suit on. Severus scowled at the man "Uncle must you always ruin all of my fun" he said. Lord Prince Laughed "Now my dear nephew why are you here during the school term? And who is the other man that is standing over with Damien?" Lord Prince asked. Severus sat up on the couch and sighed "Uncle Alexander, the man with Damien is Remus Lupin he is here to help me with the other thing that I wished to inform you of" he said "What is that you wish to inform me of Severus that you need the help of Remus?" Alexander questioned.

"I wanted you inform you that you are a Great Uncle, as I have adopted two 18 month old boys" Severus said with a smile. Alexander stared at his nephew for a moment. "When did this happen Severus and where are they" he said quickly. Severus laughed at his Uncle reaction. "I adopted them this afternoon, they are in the stroller sleeping" he said laughing. Alexander ignored his nephew as he walked over to the stroller and peered inside his eyes widening "How did you adopt the young Malfoy child? and what is the other little one's name ?" Alexander asked as he knelt next to the stroller.

Severus sighed "Damien's brother had me sign adoption papers for Draco incase Lucius and Narcissa died or just plain did not want to raise him, Well Lucius gave me full guardianship of Draco so they could go around the world looking for their Master and did not have time for a child, so if they come back wanting their child they will be refused, Now the other child is my son in name and Blood his name is Emrys" he said

Alexander nodded and looked at Emrys "What happened to him, why is his arm in a cast?" Alexander asked frowning at Severus "Don't frown at me Uncle I had nothing to do with my son's injury, it was his retched muggle relatives that cause it" he snapped.

Alexander looked away "I am sorry Severus, but you know how protective of children I am, now which family did he come from?" he asked. Severus scowled at him "I do not know if I should tell you, because then you will accuse me of kidnapping" he snapped.

Alexander sighed and looked up at Severus "I said I was sorry for jumping to conclusions, Please tell me Severus" he said. Damien looked at Severus "Sev, just tell him he needs to know the truth of Emrys parentage" he said. Severus closed his eyes for a moment then sighed.

"Uncle, Emrys comes from the Potter Family" Severus said hopping that his Uncle would realize what that meant. Alexander stood up and looked at Severus confused.

"The Potter Family, but that line has basically all die out except" Alexander stopped as the realization of who his nephew had just fully adopted hit him "You adopted Harry Potter!" He shouted loudly but quieted when his nephew glared at him as a child's cry rang through the room. Severus got off of the couch and pulled the crying Emrys out of the stroller before he could wake Draco up with his screaming.

"Shh…shh… Its okay Emrys your mean Uncle didn't mean to scare you" he said as he rubbed the child's back to calm him. Emrys quieted in couple minutes and fell back to sleep in Severus's arms.

"Do not shout or yell around Emrys it scares him as it would any young child, I am surprised that you did not wake up Draco with your shouting, Yes I adopted Harry Potter, but that was after Dumbledore made the mistake of leaving him on the Dursley's doorstep without checking that they would actually keep the child instead of abandoning him in a alley way a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron not that Mrs. Dursley knew that fact" Severus said

Emrys stirred on Severus' shoulder "Sev'us mad" he said sleepily "No Emrys I am not mad, frustrated" he said to the child  
"Ustrated?" Emrys said confused.

Severus laughed "yes Emrys frustrated at your Uncle" he said.

Emrys sat up in Severus' arms "Unca, where?" he said looking around

"Ian, Moony?" he questioned Severus shook his head at Emrys "No not them, with your Uncle Alexander, he is standing behind you Emrys" he said and pointed towards Alexander.  
Severus put Emrys on the floor standing, then knelt down to Emrys " Emrys did Uncle"

" Severus do not tell Emrys to do that to Alexander it is not very nice" Damien interrupted.

Severus glared at him "Be quiet Damien I have not told the boy to do anything" he said then looked back at Emrys "Now Emrys did Uncle Alexander scare you with his shouting while you were Sleeping?"

Emrys looked at him then at Alexander "Yesh he did" the child replied

Severus smirked "what does that make him?" he said as Damien shouted "Severus don't!"

Emrys looked at Alexander with a evil glint in his eyes "Severus why is your son looking at me like that ?" he asked wearily.

Remus laughed " You're in trouble now Alexander , that is the look James got in his eyes right when he was going to pull prank on someone" he said laughing. "Severus you wouldn't tell your son to prank me would you" he said.

Severus just smirked at his Uncle. Emrys gave Alexander a small smirk then raised his small arm and pointed at Alexander "yous a Meanie!" Emrys as he swung his little arm down wards.

Alexander looked at the child confused when nothing happened. "Ahh!" he screamed as he was drenched head to toe in ice cold water.

"Severus! I told you not to that to your Uncle it is not a nice thing to do" Damien scolded.

Severus laughed as Uncle shook himself like a dog spraying Severus and Emrys with water "Hah! Now you're all wet as well" Alexander said as he came over to Emrys.

Severus smirked again "Emrys come over here "Severus said as he sat down on the floor fully.

Emrys walked over to Severus slowly then practically fell into Severus' lap. "Daddy! Unca made me wet" he proclaimed to Severus.

"You know what to do about that Emrys" Severus told the boy. Emrys closed his little eyes for a moment and when he opened them there was not a wet spot on both of them anymore.

"That is unfair Nephew, Emrys come see Uncle" Alexander said. Emrys gave that cute smirk again "No yous, Wet" he said. Damien laughed " That is not going to work Alex, Severus told Emrys to do that to me at St. Catherine's and the boy refused to dry me off after I shook near them" he said.

Alexander glared at his Nephew "you should have told me that Emrys could do wandless magic" he said.

Severus smirked "Where is the fun in that Uncle?" he asked

Alexander continued to glare at his Nephew "Now back to the subject, Severus how are you going to hide Harry Potter from Dumbledore?" Alexander asked as he cast a drying spell on his self.

"Me Emrys!, No Harry" Emrys shouted up to Alexander. Severus laughed and stood up with Emrys in his arms.

"Yes child, you are Emrys Arrian Prince-Snape, Not Harry James Potter anymore" he assured the child.

"Well he does not look much like a Potter anymore, but why would he have the Prince Name? You and I are the only members of the Prince line left" Alexander said.

" My Brother Dorian gave Emrys the potion he created called the 'Bloodlines Potion' which made Severus Emrys father by blood as it mixed the Snape and Potter lines together, also because Severus is a Prince on his Mother's side Emrys became a Prince as well" Damien explained.

"Well that does explain most of it" Alexander said.

Severus smiled "Yes it does, now can you tell us which rooms we can use until I have to return to Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

Alexander looked thoughtful for a moment. "You may use your normal bedroom Severus, the boys can share the Towers Bedroom, Damien and Remus can have one of the guest rooms for now." He said.

Severus stared at his Uncle "the Towers Bedroom is too big for two small toddlers, Can't you give them a room closer to mine" Severus said.

Alexander smirked. " That bedroom is perfect for the boys Severus it will last them until they are out of school, Enough of that Let me show you to your rooms" he said.

Emrys looked up at Alexander "My room?" he questioned. Alexander smiled down at him "Yes Emrys, yours and Draco big room" he assured the child.

Emrys grinned up at him then turned to Severus "Unca said I have a big rowm!" he said. Severus smiled at Emrys "Yes, Uncle did say you have a big room" he said then stood up.

"Unca Lex?" Emrys questioned Severus.

Severus laughed then looked down at Emrys "Yes that is right Emrys he is Unca Lex" Severus said laughing.

Alexander glared at his nephew "Yes, Yes, Enough laughing at your Uncle, I know that children murder my name when they try to say it" he said.

Severus smirked "what is wrong Uncle, do you not like being called 'Unca Lex'" he said Alexander continued to glare at his nephew "Follow me boys I will show you to your rooms" he said leaving the den.  
Severus laughed as he picked Emrys up into his arms and follow his Uncle out of the Den with Damien and Remus following closely behind them.

Alexander stopped at one of the ground floor rooms. "This room will be Remus's room, it has a hidden room below that is warded to keep him in during full moons" he said.

"How did you know that I was a werewolf?" Remus asked shocked.

"Severus has told me much about you and your friends Remus Lupin" Alexander said.

Remus hung his head and winced at Alexander's tone of voice. Alexander smiled at Remus who was trying to hide his face with his hair.  
"Do not worry young man I will not throw you out , because of what happened during your school years" Alexander said. Remus nodded but kept silent. Alexander shook his head at the young man, and then started walking away again.

"Severus you can test your new potion on Remus, it might make his Full Moons more bearable" Alexander said to his nephew.

Severus smirked at his uncle "that is a perfect idea Uncle, One that I had not thought of when bring Lupin with us" he said.

Remus paled. "What new potion, and why would be a good idea to test it on me" he asked as they continued towards Damien's room.

Severus smirked again "You are a werewolf, that is why the potion would be good to test on you, the potion is called the Wolfsbane Potion" he said.

"What does it do the werewolf when they take?" Remus questioned as they headed up a hidden staircase at the end of the corridor.

"It allows the drinker to keep their human mind during the full moon, so they do not blindly attack innocent people or the ones they care for" Severus said as they stopped in front of Damien's room.

"Damien you may stay in your old room, unless you wish to change" Alexander said ignoring the conversation going between his nephew and Remus. "This is fine Alexander" Damien said. Damien turn to look at Severus "Severus are you still trying to tweak your potion?" he asked.

"Yes I am still trying to 'tweak it' as you put it, and if Lupin is willing to be my lab rat I will be able to create a semi-cure to Lycanthropy" Severus said. Remus stared at Snape in shock.

"A semi-cure, How could that be possible" Remus sputtered out still in shock at what Snape was telling him. "I wish to take the werewolf curse and turn it into an animagus-" "We will be heading towards the Towers Bedroom now" Alexander interrupted. Severus glared at his Uncle.

"Thank you Uncle for informing us, but I still think that the Towers bedroom is too big for two toddlers" Severus said. Alexander shook his head "that room is perfect for the boys Severus" he said. Severus just sighed and resumed his conversation with Lupin. Several minutes later they reached the Towers Wing.

Alexander opened the large double doors to the Towers Bedroom. He walked into the room and turned around facing everyone.

"Each boy will have one side of the room to themselves" he said then walked over to Severus and Emrys. "Emrys pick a side" Alexander said to the boy. "Severus put him down for a moment please" Severus sighed as he set Emrys on his feet. Alexander knelt down in front of the child "Emrys, would you like to over there" he pointed with his left arm "Or over there" he said pointing with his right arm.

Emrys looked at Alexander confused, and then looked at the man's arms that were stretched out. Emrys looked both ways then wobbly started to walked towards the right.  
"Well, I guess Emrys wants the right side of the room, Draco will get the left side" Alexander said as he closely followed Emrys as the child wobble over to the study/playroom area of the Right Tower.  
Severus followed his Uncle while Remus and Damien took Draco over to the Left Tower. Alexander followed Emrys closely as the small child explored the study/playroom area in case the child fell. Emrys wobbly around the area with a giant grin on his small face , then noticed the spiral staircase leading to the Upper and Lower parts of the Tower. Curiously Emrys started to venture towards the spiral staircase.

"You will not be going up those stairs by yourself, until you are older Emrys" Severus said as he picked up his son as he started to crawl up the steps. Emrys pouted up at his father. "Me a big boy!" he proclaimed as Severus climbed the spiral staircase up to the 'Loft' area of the tower. Severus laughed softly "Yes Emrys you are a big boy, but you have to be somewhat bigger to go on the stairs yourself, when you are a little older I will let you go on the stairs yourself" he explained to the still pouting child.

As they explored Emrys's Loft, Remus and Damien were in the Left Tower with Draco. Remus had taken Draco out of the stroller and let the child explore the study/playroom while Damien child proofed the tower , even though Alexander had assure them that the room was already enchanted for small children.

" Remus I am going over to Emrys side to child proof it as I know Severus would never think of adding charms to the existing enchantment" Damien said " That is fine Damien I am going to bring Draco up to the 'Loft'" Remus said as Damien walked over to the Right Tower.

Remus carried Draco up to the Loft area of the tower. The room had a small bed in the corner of the room with wooden bars on the sides to keep the boys from falling out of their bed during sleep. On the far side of the room there was a widow seat that Remus noticed that Damien had attached wooden bars to the edge of the seat and reinforced the windows all around the tower. Remus set Draco down and the boy had wondered over to the play space across from the window seat.

The play space floor was cover with cushioned mats; Draco was trying to figure out how to get up on the small plastic slide. "Do you like your new room Draco?" Remus asked as he helped the child climb the small ladder of the slide. "My room?" Draco asked confused as he sat at the top of the slide not knowing what to next. Remus smiled at Draco as he gave the child a small push sending him down the slide, earning a surprised yelp from the boy as he slid down the plastic slide. "Yes, Draco this is your new room" he said after he caught the boy at the bottom of the slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is in the works, but it will be very slow updating cause i have two jobs with very little time off for myself, i will try to update asap but i have other works i need to upload to here with my new Ao3 account as i usually just post to ff.net


End file.
